


tempura and apartments (mother knows best)

by blankcamellia



Series: Gym AU [4]
Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Gym AU, Hiromi is the new MVP, M/M, Meet the Family, Taiga doesn't have it easy, Taiga still thirsts, The thirst runs in the family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26364343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankcamellia/pseuds/blankcamellia
Summary: Taiga is calm and collected. He got everything under control, a great paying job (yeah right), and friends who love and care for him. Best of all, he got an amazing boyfriend. Someone who not only looks good but is also intelligent and funny, and is also great in bed. What more can he ask for?Oh right, he forgot. Meddling parents.
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto
Series: Gym AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787743
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	tempura and apartments (mother knows best)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chocolatecrack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatecrack/gifts).



> Somehow me and Niña always end up talking about Gym AU, and I LOVE IT. There's so much to be done with this AU and like??? it never ends??? every discussion only leads to more prompts and IT'S AN ENDLESS LIST. ILU ♥
> 
> Anyway!! Here we go, introducing the new contender for the MVP title - Kyomo-mama aka Kyomoto Hiromi. 
> 
> Taiga's living a hard life huh...

Taiga is calm and collected. He got everything under control, a great paying job (yeah right), and friends who love and care for him. Best of all, he got an amazing boyfriend. Someone who not only looks good but is also intelligent and funny, and is also great in bed. What more can he ask for?

Oh right, he forgot. Meddling parents.

The epitome of happiness and the key to a successful life.

“MORIMOTO SHINTARO.”

His boss jolts out of his chair where he’s lounging in the staff room, and he swings his arms around until he decides on a defensive (probably useless) pose.

“WHERE’S THE FIRE?”

“THERE’S NO FIRE YOU DUMBASS,” Taiga yells back as he storms inside, angrily walking up to Shintaro. Even with the few centimeters that he’s lacking compared to the younger, Taiga still manages to tower over him. “Why didn’t you tell me my mom was gonna visit?”

“You didn’t know?” Shintaro tilts his head in confusion before he narrows his eyes and tries to start his small brain cells. “I swear I told you—”

“Apparently, you DID NOT, as I just got the heart attack of my life when I walked through the door to the gym, guess who I see?”

“Hokuto?”

“My mom, you dimwit,” Taiga sighs and he’s _this_ close asking Shintaro to let him off for the day because he cannot handle working AND his mom at the same time.

“Did she bring the tempura as she promised?” Shintaro’s eyes shine with anticipation and Taiga swears he’ll strangle the younger one day or at least when there’s a sure way to resurrect someone. “Kyomo, her tempura is THE BEST. How are you not fat?”

“Because she only makes it for special occasions, now please, get her out of here?”

“Tempura first, then I’ll think about it,” Shintaro laughs as he slides past Taiga and out of the staff room, and he can hear how the younger shouts excitingly at his mom. He bumps his head against the wall and prays that he’ll survive today.

* * *

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell us that you’re dating someone, I’m incredibly hurt,” His mother, Hiromi, says as she lounges by the refreshment bar and gives him the judging eye. He knows that look all too well, and according to everyone, he inherited the famous judging eye as well.

“Mom, I don’t have to report _everything_ to you,” Taiga whines from the other side of the bar where he’s currently subbing in for Yugo - who had to go and pick Juri up. “I moved out, remember?”

“And you still can’t cook, so I think you’re eligible for the report card still, young man.”

Taiga rolls his eyes at his mom, not bothering to even ask how the heck he ended up with such a nosy mom.

“Don’t roll your eyes at me!”

“You can’t even see me!”

“A mother _always knows,_ ” she says and winks at him, and he kind of wants to crawl down a hole or something.

He gives her their juice of the day and hopes she’ll stay quiet enough for him to at least try to handle his inner crisis. Now, he just prays that Hokuto doesn’t come in today.

Even though he already knows that his boyfriend will.

Shintaro runs up to them later and chats with his mom, and he’s thankful that Shintaro keeps her busy because he knows that she’s going to cross-interview him about Hokuto the moment he gets the slightest time off.

“Kyomo, you gotta taste this, it’s incredible,” Shintaro says in a muffled voice in-between bites of his tempura.

“Yes dear, come here and eat, you’re so skinny,” Hiromi reaches out and pinches her son’s cheeks, and Taiga flushes. “I swear, you gotta have something on you, or Hokuto-kun is not gonna be able to hug anything!”

Taiga pouts as he tries to argue that Hokuto likes him the way he is, thank you very much, and he’s not actually skinny, it’s just the genes. Blame his dad.

He’s saved by Yugo who comes back and tells them that he just dumped Juri off at Jesse’s condo. Thankfully, Yugo is excellent in handling his mother which gives him enough time to sneak away and occupy himself with things. He’s definitely not avoiding his mother.

It’s when he’s outside the gym, changing their promo posters that Hokuto decides to arrive, and he almost scares the shit out of Taiga.

“Hey, sorry I’m late,” Hokuto says as he wraps an arm around Taiga from behind and kisses his temple.

Taiga almost jumps and almost knocks the rolls of posters over as well before Hokuto steadies him, and Taiga really, really wants to kiss his boyfriend so bad but…

In the corner of his eye, he can see his mom and the others peeking outside.

“My mom is here,” he says instead, straightening himself as he picks his things up after Hokuto has made sure he’s steady on his feet.

“Oh? That’s nice, I’ve been wanting to meet her,” Hokuto lights up, and while Taiga can sense the nervousness from the taller, he can also sense the curiousity.

“Nononono, Hokuto, you don’t understand,” Taiga tries to beg but Hokuto notices the older woman waving at him with a sweet smile rivaling his boyfriend’s.

“Is that her?”

He doesn’t get to say much more before Hiromi is outside, dragging Hokuto back in with her and sits him down by the bar, and Taiga watches with a defeated expression how Hokuto goes from scared puppy to tamed dog.

The only one who’s supposed to tame Hokuto is him.

He continues to pout as he finishes up his work outside. When he glances over again, he sees how Hokuto is smiling that little shy smile at his mom, and it makes his heart swell with love. His Hokuto looks so beautiful talking to his nosy mom, his smile so blinding as he tries to deny something his mom said, and, and…

Taiga is just in love.

When Taiga gets back inside, Hokuto bids Hiromi goodbye, and he catches Taiga before he escapes into the changing room.

“Your mom is nice,” he murmurs to Taiga before kissing his forehead. “Talk to you later, okay?”

“She’s nosy…” Taiga pouts but he nods at the taller. His irritation fades away when Hokuto chuckles at him and he thinks he might fall in love again. He wouldn’t mind that.

* * *

Hokuto is in the middle of his workout when Taiga takes a small break from sorting a stack of files, and his eyes automatically turn to his boyfriend. Said boyfriend is doing a set of crunches and Taiga really, really wants to walk over and hold him by his feet and meet him in the middle for a kiss each time Hokuto gets up. How sad that half of the gym is full of stinky, wannabe workout dudes. They all have these stupid muscles that probably are just for show, and they look nowhere close to how good Hokuto looks. Hokuto is just… effortlessly gorgeous.

Taiga is having a hard time believing that Hokuto is simply an office worker because his head can’t really wrap those facts around his head. Because Hokuto is amazing in all aspects of life. He’s intelligent and witty, and Taiga has seen countless books at Hokuto’s small apartment that he’s never even heard of, and in languages that he can’t read. On top of that, Hokuto cooks too, and he cooks better than any restaurant Taiga has been to (and he’s been to many) or maybe he’s just biased.

He sighs as he watches Hokuto’s body tense in an attempt to keep up with the gravity of the crunches, powering through the last reps before he sits up. Hokuto wipes the sweat from his forehead with Taiga’s small towel, exposing his neck at the same time. Taiga wants so badly to kiss his boyfriend breathless and take him right there on the gym floor. He shouldn’t though. Not in broad daylight. Not with his mom around.

“He’s quite the catch, isn’t he?”

Taiga almost falls off his chair as his mom sneaks up on him and leans on the reception desk. Her big eyes look at him before they turn back to Hokuto, and she sighs. Taiga knows that sigh. It’s the same sigh he does when he’s frustrated, and god damnit, they’re really mom and son.

“Mom!”

“I can understand why you keep working here despite the poor pay,” Hiromi smiles a little as she tilts her head and looks Hokuto over as the latter stretches. “That boy got nice legs, and oh, look at the way his veins pop on his skin.”

“He does — mom! Oh my God, can you stop, please?” Taiga whines as he catches himself in embarrassment. He kind of knows where his thirsting side comes from now too. It’s always been his mom.

Hiromi waves him over and he obliges, not wanting to cause any scene if he ignores her. She puts her arm around his shoulder and pulls him close enough to whisper.

“Tell me, sweetie,” she starts, and Taiga knows that it’s already bad. He’s not going to like where this is going but she’s his mom, and he can’t say no. “He’s got quite the six-pack, doesn’t he? Does he put it to good use?”

“THAT’S FOR ME TO KNOW AND FOR YOU TO NEVER FIND OUT,” Taiga hisses back at her, his whole body turning red in embarrassment, and he swears he’s going to think about that all day until he can get Hokuto alone, _all alone,_ and makes sure he puts those firm, defined abs to good use. “Mom, please stop, he’s _**my**_ boyfriend.”

“Don’t be such a spoilsport,” Hiromi pouts and sighs, and from the corner of his eye, he can definitely see the resemblance between him and her. “You should bring him over soon.”

“Oh God, I can’t do that,” Taiga puts his face in his hands, recalling the first time Hokuto really moved around in his apartment and kitchen. “Mom, he’s going to be overwhelmed by the mansion. He got fucking overwhelmed by a _**Sodastreamer**_.”

“That’s so cute.”

“I know, he’s so adorable when he’s confused and flustered—” he clears his throat, not wanting to accidentally ramble about his boyfriend to his mom like a schoolboy in love. He is in love though but he rather keeps his feelings to himself. “Besides, I live alone now.”

His mom turns around so sharply he thinks he might get slapped in the face by her hair or purse. She puts her hands on his shoulder, pulling him in as she did back when he lived with his parents. Uh oh, it’s time for a scolding.

“You haven’t moved in together with him?”

She’s obviously shocked and confused at the same time and Taiga swears he’s going to crawl into a hole soon and disappear.

“We haven’t talked about that yet,” Taiga whines and tries to get out of her grip but she’s holding him in an iron grip.

“You should do that, you’ve been dating long enough to have that kind of talk with each other,” Hiromi says with a firm voice as if Taiga is doing something he shouldn’t. Taiga knows that he’s been meaning to ask Hokuto about it, they’ve been dating for less than a year but it feels like a lifetime. If Hokuto moves in with him, it’ll be better for his workout schedules, and it’s closer to Hokuto’s office too. He just hasn’t gathered enough courage to ask him.

“How do you even know how long we’ve been dating?” he asks, suddenly realizing he never stated exactly how long they’ve been together to his mom or dad. He barely told them that he was seeing someone.

“Taiga baby, I’m _your mother_ ,” she clicks her tongue as she shakes her head in disbelief. “I have my ways to find things out, and your previous dates never lasted more than a month.”

Yeah, he really wants to crawl into a hole. Why does his mother know _everything?_

“Just look at him,” she starts, and for sure, Taiga is looking at his boyfriend doing pull-ups. It’s a gorgeous sight of Hokuto’s back and the tank top rides up slightly with each pull. Taiga bites his lip to not let out any unwanted, thirsty noises. His boyfriend is such a snack. Why are there people around? Why is Hokuto so damn attractive covered in sweat and with flushed skin?

“He’s going to be such a great son-in-law.”

“Mom, I told you, we’re not even living together.”

“Yet.”

His mom gives him the stare of final judgment and he knows that the discussion is done. He really can’t win against his mom. He picks up his water bottle to take a sip from it as his mom speaks up again.

“If you want it, I and papa can get you a bigger apartment for you? He would be delighted to hear that you can finally eat properly.”

“Are you planning on moving?” Hokuto’s voice interrupts their talk, and Taiga almost chokes on his water. A bit of it slips through his lips, causing him to drool in a very unattractive way. Way to go Taiga.

Hokuto doesn’t mind at all, already wiping the spilled water off Taiga with his towel. Taiga feels the unconditional love overflowing from Hokuto, and he’s so damn in love.

“Well, this boy wants spacious areas, and both of you can’t fit in his current apartment, can you? I’m sure you _can_ but wouldn’t it be nice to have more space?”

Hokuto blinks at Hiromi, not quite following the conversation, and Taiga thinks he’s simply the most adorable person in the world, no, the universe. He can literally see Hokuto thinking hard and long about what his mom just said, and he’s so occupied with staring at Hokuto that he doesn’t even bother arguing with his mom.

“The… both of… us?”

“For when you move in, Hokuto,” Hiromi smiles sweetly, and Hokuto blushes because it’s the same smile Taiga does sometimes when he knows he’s right, and no one can change his mind about it. It’s one of the things he really loves about Taiga too. He finally knows where Taiga got it from.

“Mom, oh my God, wait—” Taiga snaps out of his Hokuto-world, and tries to interrupt. “As I said, we haven’t talked about it—”

Hokuto starts to fiddle with the hem of his tank top and his collarbones show an interesting shade of red that is definitely not because of the workout, and damn, Taiga wants to kiss him right now. He’s so adorable. He hears how Hokuto tries to find his words, and Taiga is so done with his mom.

“Mom, really, you shouldn’t pressure him like this—”

“I wouldn’t mind it, actually,” Hokuto admits with a low voice, and Taiga sees the way his mom shines.

“Hokuto, wait…… what?” Taiga turns his head to Hokuto, looking at him with confused eyes. Hokuto said what now?

“Oh, delightful,” Hiromi sings before she smirks, and looks at Taiga with expecting eyes.

“I mean, I already sleep over a lot at your place? More than I sleep at mine nowadays,” Hokuto scratches the side of his neck as he looks at his feet, and Taiga sees the redness on the tip of his ears peeking through his hair.

“Yeah, you definitely _**sleep**_ there,” Shintaro quips in as he runs past them to the refreshment bar.

“SHINTARO, LEAVE US ALONE!”

* * *

When Hokuto is done with his workout and has showered (without Taiga sadly) and changed back into his regular clothes, he joins Hiromi and Taiga by the refreshment bar.

Taiga is still pouting after another wave of embarrassment from his mom as well as a load of questions about him and Hokuto. He whines as Hokuto walks up to him and wraps an arm around him. Taiga automatically leans his head against Hokuto’s chest, nuzzling his face into it for comfort. Hokuto pats his head lovingly as he turns to Hiromi who watches them with a fond expression.

“Why don’t you and your husband come over for dinner?”

“That sounds absolutely amazing! What do you want me to make and bring with me?” Hiromi brightens up, excitingly clapping her hands together at the thought of the four of them eating together.

“Oh no, you don’t have to do anything, I’ll cook for us all,” Hokuto chuckles and smiles humbly. Taiga smirks against Hokuto’s chest as he watches his mom’s shocked expression. It doesn’t last long though.

“Hokuto dear, that’s so sweet of you! I really hope my son marries you! I _need_ you as my son-in-law.” Hiromi sings and takes her leave.

She kisses her son on the cheek before she pinches him lightly, telling him again to eat more. Then, she turns to Hokuto and proceeds to hug the younger before he can manage to back away.

“OKAY, NO, I’M OUT OF HERE NOW. MOM, GOODBYE. SEE YOU LATER.” Taiga groans out loud as he jumps off the barstool and Hokuto, passing his mom, and heading for the exit on his own.

He hears how Hokuto laughs at him and he is torn whether he wants to turn around and kiss him silent or just run home crawl into bed and wait for Hokuto and _then_ kiss him.

“You can’t leave yet! Your shift isn’t over! YOU’RE CLOSING TONIGHT. KYOMO? DO YOU HEAR ME? KYOMO?” Shintaro shouts from the bar too, scrambling to run after the blond.

When he catches up with Taiga, he fails miserably to pick the older up as Taiga flawlessly avoids him and makes Shintaro fall on his ass.

He’s about to leave again when strong arms wrap around his waist and pick him up. He gets turned around, and when he sees who’s holding him, his arms and legs naturally cling around Hokuto.

Hokuto presses a few soft kisses against his lips and face before Taiga loosens up and kisses him back. Whether he’s upset, embarrassed, or not, he can’t resist Hokuto.

“Ugh, I love you so much,” he groans.

“I love you too,” Hokuto smiles at him as he lets out a low chuckle. “Come on, let’s get back to work, I’ll wait for you, then we can head home together.”

His mom is thankfully gone when he gets back inside, and Hokuto goes over to Yugo, and Taiga just wants the day to be over already.

He needs to talk to Hokuto about the apartments and moving, and whatever they’ll do in the future. He also needs Hokuto to lift him up again at home, and press him hard against a wall as he robs him of his breath.

Yeah, he can’t wait until they can go home together.


End file.
